


Everything

by ColortheNightBlack



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColortheNightBlack/pseuds/ColortheNightBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hate raged between them and they fed off of it, lapped it up with sensual desire that had mutated into something akin to contentment. They had grown so used to their disgust of the other that it had become an arbitrary feeling deep within their blackened souls. '</p><p> </p><p>Marik seeks out his Yami, then ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a basic piece I did to get the feel of both characters and sort of how I want them to interact. Still fleshing them out, but I'm pleased enough with it.

Marik’s eyes opened in one world as they closed in another. Pale purple that was worn and tired glowed dimly in the darkness that swirled around him, almost caressing him. The feeling that had pulled him here flickered in his chest again. Discomfort and something else echoed inside his mind and body and he walked forward, letting the sensation pull him in the right direction.

His others soul room was not a room at all, but instead a black and barren nothing, no ground or sky, no walls or rooms, simply endless space consumed in ebony rage. Marik would be scared, no terrified, had he not grown up with this hell. Whispers, groans….wails from unknown mouths floated through the stale air and settled heavily in his mind, clawing at Marik’s brain and ripping it apart as chills seeped into his bones and left him momentarily paralyzed. Ghostly touches tickled his skin and left it cold, left the young blond feeling too close to dead and Marik shivered softly, not from fear, but anticipation of what he would find.

His yami was aggravated.

Marik smirked.

The blond walked for a long while and the darkness soothed his weary soul. He was tired of his battles, this journey he had decided to undertake had broken him down and it was pulling up many long dead memoires now that the end was drawing near. 

And this, Marik guessed, was the cause of Malik’s aggravation and unease. 

His yami didn't cope well with anything that didn't have to do with battle. Sitting and waiting he couldn't do, nor could he function on his own for too long, it just was not in his nature to be self-sufficient. He needed Marik for control, to act as a stabilizer when the spirit needed it most. Malik was simply too many broken pieces glued together, muddled atop each other to see what could be made. He had no foundation or sense of self, because he was not reborn from an after life, but instead made during a child’s darkest moment in life. 

Marik sighed and continued walking, his feet feeling only the boots around them as they stepped softly on the nothing under them. His movements made no sound and his eyes saw nothing. The small blond carried on, feeling himself weighted down as he got closer to his spirit. The chaos pouring from the thing that had latched itself onto him was almost overwhelming, and Marik stalled, seeing a hint of gold in the darkness.  
His voice was cold and emotionless when he spoke. 

“Yami.” He said, and that was all that needed to be said.

The returning hiss was wretched, twisted from a raspy throat that was clumsy from disuse. Purple eyes laden with a hit of sinister red shined in the blackness wrapping around him and the young blond sighed. In all of his loneliness this thing had found him. It had stripped away his hate and pain, leaving only empty revenge, left only the cooing whisper of pure rage in the wake of complete numbness. It had soothed him in his hour of most desperate need and it had cradled his shattered mind in a close, cold embrace.  
Marik drew back as his other snapped at him, teeth white and shining as those wild eyes stared at him. Those eyes begged for the calmness that had been gifted to his light, and Marik frowned. What all had Malik taken on for him? 

This thought came to him not out of pity, but simple curiosity, for theirs was not a relationship of love or care, but something twisted. Love mocked them, sincerity and concern laughed at them. None of these existed in their twisted fate. Only the darkest, most perverse things stayed seated in their relationship. Blood bathed them and pain bound them, there was no kindness or want, simply lust and a mutual distaste for the other that was so unbalanced and intoxicating that it kept them sewn together.  


Hate raged between them and they fed off of it, lapped it up with sensual desire that had mutated into something akin to contentment. They had grown so used to their disgust of the other that it had become an arbitrary feeling deep within their blackened souls. 

Malik grabbed at his hair and pulled, a shining string of saliva running from his mouth as his lips pulled back over his jagged teeth. A growl of strong detest rumbled in his throat as Marik drew closer, and nothing short of demonic eyes crept up to stare at him.

“What do you feel?” Marik asked, slightly envious of his spirit.

The young male couldn't remember emotions anymore, for they had been stripped away far too long ago to remember anything other than hate and perverse amusement.  
Malik snarled, sharp teeth glinting in the dark light as he looked at his host. 

“Everything.” Malik cooed, a smile creeping across his dark face.  


Marik scoffed.

They were beast in purest form and neither expected the other to take the high ground and become anything close to human. Marik knew they had long since passed that gate and locked it up with chains and boards. 

There was no going back for them, they had chosen their path and treaded so far up the road that they couldn’t turn back.  


Marik was fine with this, because he knew neither wanted to change their ways, neither needed to, because neither wanted to part…. neither wanted to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> And just a side note, I tend to lean more toward the darker nature of the show and like capitalizing on it. Lol I'm a morbid lil' thing.


End file.
